james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar (film)
Avatar (also known as James Cameron's Avatar) is an upcoming epic 3-D science fiction film directed by James Cameron, due to be released on December 18, 2009 by 20th Century Fox. The story focuses on an epic conflict on a far-away world called Pandora, where humans and the native species of Pandora, the Na'vi, engage in war over the planet's resources and existence. The film is first titled Project 880 and is officially rated PG-13 by the MPAA for intense epic battle sequences and warfare, sensuality, language and some smoking. Plot We enter the alien world through the eyes of Jake Sully, a former Marine confined to a wheelchair. But despite his broken body, Jake is still a warrior at heart. He is recruited to travel light years to the human outpost on Pandora, where a corporate consortium is mining a rare mineral that is the key to solving Earth's energy crisis. as an avatar doing on of the many rituals of the Na'vi.]]Because Pandora's atmosphere is toxic to humans, they have created the Avatar Program, in which human "drivers" have their consciousness linked to an avatar, a remotely-controlled biological body that can survive in the lethal air. These avatars are genetically engineered hybrids of human DNA mixed with DNA from the natives of Pandora... the Na'vi. Reborn in his avatar form, Jake can walk again. He is given a mission to infiltrate the Na'vi, who have become a major obstacle to mining the precious ore. But a beautiful Na'vi female, Neytiri, saves Jake's life, and this changes everything. Jake is taken in by her clan, and learns to become one of them, which involves many tests and adventures. As Jake's relationship with his reluctant teacher Neytiri deepens, he learns to respect the Na'vi way and finally takes his place among them. Soon he will face the ultimate test as he leads them in an epic battle that will decide the fate of an entire world. The story takes place on Pandora, a moon with an Earthlike environment that orbits a gas-giant planet called Polyphemis in the Alpha Centauri-A star system. At 4.4 light years away, Alpha Centauri is our nearest stellar neighbor, and when it is discovered that Pandora is rich in a rare-earth mineral called Unobtainium, the race is on to mine the new world's resources. Unobtainium does not exist in our solar system, but it is the key to solving Earth's energy crisis in the twenty second century, so the Resources Development Administration (RDA) is spending hundreds of billions of dollars to mine the distant world. mining on Pandora to get Unobtainium.]]Our story takes place in 2154, three decades after a mining colony was established on Pandora. The encroachment by human activities into the territory of the indigenous Na'vi has created increasing tension between the two species and has set them down a path to war. By a twist of fate, the death of his twin brother, Jake Sully is thrust into the middle of this tense situation. He is on Pandora to be the newest "driver" for the Avatar Program, an attempt by human scientists to create a "bridge of trust" with the Na'vi by using genetically engineered avatar bodies to walk among these alien giants in a familiar form. But Jake is co-opted by Colonel Miles Quaritch, the head of security for the human colony, to infiltrate the local clan and learn how to control them or defeat them. Quaritch is the commander of Secops, the private security force that defends Hell's Gate against the fierce predators of Pandora and the equally fierce Na'vi. They are a scruffy but well equipped mercenary army, complete with heavily armed tilt-rotor aircraft and "AMP Suits"-- huge exeskeletal fighting suits. Jake becomes the "wrong guy" to have placed in such a volatile position. When he finds himself torn between the Na'vi and the RDA forces that are bent on destroying their ancestral home of 10,000 years, Jake takes action, and all hell breaks loose. Cast Humans *'Sam Worthington' as Jake Sully, the epoch's protagonist. He is an ex-marine, paralyzed from the waist down that volunteers to go to Pandora as an avatar, because humans cannot breathe Pandoran air. There he falls in love with the Na'vi princess, Neytiri. *'Sigourney Weaver' as Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist that mentors Jake Sully and helps him in the amazing planet of Pandora. She is in charge that everybody will get home alive. *'Michelle Rodriguez' as Trudy Chacon, a retired marine pilot. *'Joel David Moore' as Norm Spellman, an anthropologist who studies plant and nature life (like Dr. Augustine). He is impatient to finally land on Pandora, after a long trip. *'Stephen Lang' as Colonel Quaritch, the chief of security on Pandora. He hates pandoran life and is the main antagonist. *'Giovanni Ribisi' as Parker Selfridge, the chairman of the RDA that does anything for money. *'Matt Gerald' as Lyle Wainfleet, a Secop corporal and the second-most prominent villain, after Quaritch. *'Dileep Rao' as Dr. Max Patel, the doctor of the operation that passes the human mind on an avatar. Na'vi *[[Zoe Saldana|'Zoe Saldana']] as Neytiri, the Omaticaya's Clan princess Jake initially betrays, but then falls in love with. *'CCH Pounder' as Mo'at, the clan's queen and mother of Neytiri. She feels uncomfortable about the human visiting her home planet. *'Laz Alonso' as Tsu'Tey, the future husband of Neytiri and one of the clan's finest warriors. *'Wes Studi' as Eytukan, the clan's king and father of Neytiri. He is very respected by his people. Soundtrack The Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture will be released on December 8, 2009 by composer James Horner. Track Listing *"You Don't Dream In Cryo..." *Jake Enters His Avatar World *Pure Spirits of the Forest *The Bioluminiscence of the Night *Becomign One of "The People" Becoming One With Neytiri *Climbing Up "Iknimaya - The Path To Heaven" *Jake's First Flight *Scorched Earth *Quaritch *The Destruction of "Hometree" *Shutting Down Grace's Lab *Gathering all the Na'vi Clans for Battle *War *I See You (Theme from Avatar) Trivia General *Announced on June 14, 2005 in the Hollywood Reporter, James Cameron's untitled "Project 880" is a parallel project being developed alongside Battle Angel (2011). It will use the same digital-3D camera system (developed by Vince Pace) and virtual production studio (developed by Robert Legato) that Cameron will use on Battle Angel. *A casting call was posted on the website of Mali Finn Casting in early December 2005 for the female lead. The casting call was erroneously reported to be for James Cameron's Battle Angel (2011). However, Battle Angel will be the second of the back-to-back Cameron projects with a likely 2013 release. *Michael Biehn was considered for the role of Colonel Quaritch. He met with James Cameron three times and saw some of the 3D footage, but in the end it simply came down to the fact that Cameron didn't want people thinking it was Aliens (1986) all over again, as Sigourney Weaver had already been cast. *Sigourney Weaver plays a 'James Cameron' persona for her character in 'Avatar'. Sigourney stated in an interview, "I teased him because to me I'm playing Jim Cameron in the movie as this kind of brilliant, approach-driven, idealistic perfectionist. But that same somebody has a great heart underneath. So I have to say I was always kind of channeling him." *'James Cameron' originally attempted to get this film made in 1999 as his immediate follow-up to Titanic (1997). However, at the time, the special effects he wanted for the movie ran the proposed budget up to $400 million. No studio would fund the film, and it was subsequently shelved for almost ten years. *James Cameron's first feature film since Titanic (1997). *The movie is 40% live action and 60% photo-realistic CGI. A large amount of motion capture technology was used for the CGI scenes. *Seeing the character of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) convinced James Cameron that CGI effects had progressed enough to make Avatar (2009). *The movie resembles a lot more to the upcoming Capcom game, Lost Planet 2. *The movie is rated PG-13, according to commercials on air. *The first film to to feature the new 20th Century Fox logo, which is animated by Blue Sky Studios, the makers of Ice Age (2002). It was according to trailers and commercials. Category:Avatar